Accidently On Display
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Spencer Reid sees something he's never going to be able to get back. Morgan/Garcia


**Summary – Spencer Reid sees something he's never going to be able to get back.**

**First ever Morgan and Garcia story, even though they were the first CM pair I shipped! Woo! This is dedicated to the wonderful Ladybelletrist, my other half. Had it not been for her, I may have not finished this for a looooong time! Thanks, sister girl! **

**Warning – 18 and over **_**only**_** please. Sexual content. Not work-safe.**

FBI Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid sat at his desk, cleaning up the small amount of clutter atop it. His lean form shifted this way and that, going from one side of the desk to the other, surveying his work. He sighed and looked around the impressive bullpen with roughly twenty desks or so. His light brown eyes stayed locked on one of the desks longer than the rest, his eyebrows coming together. His team member, and best friend, was late for work. Or rather, he wasn't early as usual. Upon further investigation, which included looking around more, he noticed that he was in fact the only one in the B.A.U. offices.

"Where's Morgan?" he muttered to himself.

It was odd, Derek Morgan not being there at twenty to seven. Spencer shrugged, deciding not to become too worried unless Derek was technically late. He got up, tucked his shoulder length brown hair behind his ear, and went to the coffee pot to get a refill. He glanced around, making sure no one had randomly appeared behind him, and poured in his preferred amount of sugar – roughly twelve scoops. He took a sip and grimaced, added more sugar, took another sip, and smile triumphantly. He went back to his desk and booted his laptop, leaning back in his chair and taking a large swig of his coffee. As his computer screen popped on, he promptly spat his coffee all over it. An image filled the sixteen-inch screen; one that Spencer Reid would later say scarred him for life.

Thirty minutes before this occurred, Penelope Garcia, the B.A.U.'s master tech, was booting up her computers, smiling as she heard the door open and close.

"You really should announce yourself, you know?" she said.

A deep chuckle filled the room, making her want to close her eyes to take it in properly.

"Come on babygirl, what were you going to do, shoot me?" he asked.

"Derek Morgan," she reprimanded, "I wouldn't shoot you."

"Punish me?" he asked hopefully, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Penelope shivered as his large, dark hands fell on her shoulders. She contained the moan that rose in her throat as his talented hands began massaging her tense neck.

"Well, I just might have to, hot stuff," she said quietly.

Derek noticed the slight change from quirky and friendly to husky and sensual in her voice. He smirked.

"I think you will, baby, because I've been a bad boy."

Penelope gasped as his hands slid over the crests of her shoulders, his fingertips rubbing slow circles on her collarbone.

"Tease," she chided with a laugh.

Derek leaned down and put his lips by her ear, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent of her light blonde hair.

"You of all people know I don't tease, mama," he whispered.

She chuckled. "You're all talk, Morgan," she said, knowing he hated it when she used his surname.

She wasn't disappointed, a low growl leaving him as his hands slid lower, stopping just above her ample breasts. Penelope gasped as his hand boldly went to her thigh, which was covered by only black fishnet stockings.

"Oh, so it wasn't me who asked you to specifically wear the black and white polka dot dress?" he asked, his hand slowly sliding up higher and higher, pushing that said dress out of the way. "And wasn't it me who told you to not wear any of those sexy little panties?"

Her breathing picked up exponentially as his hand continued up her thigh in order to prove his point.

"I see you disobeyed me. These," he said, plucking at her stockings, "were not part of your dress code."

"You like to rip them off, hot chocolate," she breathed out.

He chuckled. "Very true, babygirl," he said lowly.

"And they cover my thunder thighs," she remarked nonchalantly.

Derek pulled back and swiveled her chair around so she was facing him. "Baby," he whispered, his hands cupping her jaw and tilting her face up so he could look into her eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you that you do _not_ have thunder thighs?"

"Until I believe you," she said with a small smile.

Derek stared into her dark brown eyes and sighed. "Sugar plum, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." 

"Liar," she said. "You've seen thousands of women better looking than me."

"Just because they're models or some hoity-toity with fake tits does not mean I think they're good looking," he said seriously. "I think you are the _best_ looking woman."

"Really?" she asked, and Derek hated that tears began to build in her eyes behind her glasses.

"Of course, mama," he said, stroking her cheek. "You have some thick lovin' thighs, and I think that's sexier than anything. I like, no, _love_, your body. Every curve, every limb, every centimeter of it."

Penelope gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just feel kind of like I've been in the twilight zone for awhile."

"Why's that, babygirl?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, I feel like a blimp standing next to your hard, sexy mocha latte body," she began. "And I just can't believe that you…"

"That I?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"That you like being with me," she replied, looking away from him.

"Hey," he murmured, sinking to his knees in front of her, "look at me." He waited until she complied. "First of all, you aren't a blimp. I wish I could make you see yourself the way I do, babe. I think girls with no meat are disgusting. You aren't fat, far from it. You could put on a potato sack and I would still want you. Secondly, I don't like being with you, I love it. You're perfection to me, from your head to your toes, inside and out."

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed. "Baby, when you came to my apartment after Lynch left you, the last thing I was planning on doing was taking advantage of your fragile state."

"But you are male," she said with a laugh.

He smiled. "That is true," he said. "But I've told you a hundred times within the past year that I did it because I wanted to, not because I didn't know how to shut you up. How many times do I have to tell you that I've wanted to bend you over a desk since the first day I laid eyes on your sexy ass?"

"A few more, maybe," she said quietly, but there was a wide smile on her face.

"I think you just like me telling you how beautiful you are," he said, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"It is nice to hear," she said.

"Baby, I'd tell you every second of every day if I could," he said seriously. "But, seeing as you don't want the team to know we're together, it would look a little out of place if I said you were beautiful rather than my little sex kitten."

"I like being your sex kitten," she said with a pout.

"And you are a very," he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "very, good little sex kitten."

Penelope giggled. "I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you," she said as he placed another kiss on her temple.

"You are more than forgiven, mama," he said with a smile.

She sighed. "That's why I love you," she said with a sigh.

Derek pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you, too, babygirl," he said quietly. "You know that, right? That I love you."

She nodded, a bright smile lighting her face. "That I know, sugar," she confirmed.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Have been since the first time I talked to you."

Penelope leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. She pulled back just enough to speak. "And I'm madly in love with you, my big, bad, hunk of FBI man meat."

Derek chuckled but was silenced as she kissed him again. He tilted her head in order to kiss her deeply, wanting to show her just how much he truly desired her. She whimpered as his tongue took full possession of her mouth, tangling with hers until she kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck as his fell to her middle, sliding her nearly out of her seat. He settled between her legs and relished in the feel of her curvaceous body pressing so closely to his. He hadn't lied to her in the least, he loved every piece of her, and he was damned if he wasn't going to prove it.

Penelope's hands gripped the back of his neck as he held her closely, her mind screaming at her that she was an idiot for ever having doubted him, but a large part still shouting that she wasn't good enough. Her lover wiped that away as a loud groan left him when her nails skimmed the back of his shaved head, something she knew he loved. His large hands went to her hips, his fingers digging in as she playfully bit his bottom lip.

"Sweetness," he panted, "I want you."

"Right here?" she asked breathlessly as his lips went to work wonders on her sensitive neck.

"I locked the door on the way in," he muttered before sucking a piece of her flesh into his mouth, unable to stop the low groan that left him as he tasted her skin. "So delicious, mama."

Penelope's breath hitched as Derek's teeth and tongue continued to trail along the side of her neck, biting and sucking until she was a panting mess. She pushed on his shoulders and roughly sought his mouth when he was far enough back, her nails digging into his arms as he bruised her lips with that passion she loved so much. His hands slid up her fishnet covered thighs, groaning in delight when she whimpered.

"Derek!" she gasped as he ripped her fishnet stockings all the way up to the apex of her thighs.

"Stand up," he said lowly, his tone leaving her no room to argue.

Derek stood and helped Penelope up, sliding his hands to her hips and gripping them before easily lifting up and onto her desk.

"Babe!" she cried, looking to either side of her, making sure she wasn't squishing anything.

"Hush," he whispered, stepping between her parted legs.

He kissed her again, nearly at the same level now. His tongue stroked hers with a fiery passion, igniting a deep heat within Penelope's stomach. Her workspace quickly forgotten, she kissed him back roughly, putting her legs around his hips and pulling him closer. Her hands make quick work of his pants, pushing any and all garments down his legs, giggling as he wiggled around until they dropped to settle around his ankles.

"Mmm, wouldn't it be funny if I got pregnant because you couldn't resist me?" Penelope asked, breaking away from his lips only to replace hers at his neck, licking and biting his dark skin.

Derek chuckled at her words but groaned at her ministrations. "Girl, as long as I put a bun in your oven, I don't care where it happens."

They'd been talking babies for months, seeing no point in waiting, as they knew this was a forever kind of love. He'd proven it to her time and time again, and finally in the form of a giant diamond engagement ring that she would start wearing once they told the team.

"So romantic," she said with a sigh, pulling back and putting her hands on his face, gently stroking his cheek.

"C'mon, mama, this isn't exactly the most romantic place to begin with," he replied, gently kissing her forehead.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" she asked, boldly reaching between them and grasping his rock hard cock.

Derek hissed. "Don't know," he murmured, grasping her hips and pulling her to the end of the desk.

Penelope moaned as she rubbed the thick head of his erection through her moist folds, showing him just how ready she was. Derek put his hands on the table to steady himself as she lined him up. His lips found hers as he sank deeply within her warmth, inch by inch. Once fully sheathed, he paused, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of her slick, tight walls wrapped around his impressive length.

"So good," he whispered, slowly pulling back before pressing back in.

Penelope whimpered. "Delicious," she panted, holding onto his muscular biceps and trying to lift her hips to meet his as much as possible.

"Tell me, P," he breathed, starting into a steady rhythm. "Tell me who your man is."

"You are, Derek," she replied breathlessly.

"Mmm, that's right, babygirl," he said, his thrusts short and shallow now.

Her head dropped back as he continued to take her body, the feel of him sliding in and out of her causing a pleasurable hum to take her over. With every thrust came a new wave of fire, of unadulterated bliss. It took her over and forced her back to arch and Derek's pace increased, his swollen cock pumping into her heat, the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin filling the room.

"Oh, Derek," she cried out as he took her body harder, his eyes locked on her face, which was contorting with pleasure.

"That's my girl," he complimented, his hands going to her legs, raising them higher up on his waist.

"Oh, God!" she breathed when he sank even more deeply inside her.

"So close," he whispered hoarsely, feeling that familiar tightening in his stomach.

"Derek," she called out when he hit a spot so deeply inside her only he could ever reach.

"Come on, Penelope," he coaxed. "I need to feel you cum, baby…"

With those words and his now-frantic pace, Penelope mumbled a string of obscenities with Derek's name mixed in, the fire within her stomach roaring before exploding. She came hard, unable to stop the loud moan as bursts of lights flashed behind her eyelids, her toes curling and her body singing. Derek groaned as her tight walls clenched around him, her plump red lips crying his name over and over. The combined feel and sounds threw him over the edge he was just barely perched on, hiking her legs even higher before spilling himself deeply inside her. Penelope put her arms around him, pulling him in close as they came down from their highs. She placed small kisses on his neck, breathing in his familiar smell.

"I love you," she said, closing her eyes smiling widely as his arms went around her, holding her as close as he could.

"And I love you, mama," he replied quietly, burying his face into her hair. But just before he closed his eyes, a small, blinking red light caught his eye. "Uh… baby?"

"Mmm?"

"Say there was a blinking red light…"

"What?" she screeched, turning her head so quickly her head bashed into Derek's jaw.

"Son-of-a..."

"Sorry, sorry!" she cried, but she didn't turn to comfort him. "Oh, shit sticks!"

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Derek!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked, suddenly panicked.

"Move!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

She barely gave him time to slide out of her and get his pants back on before she was adamantly pushing him back. Penelope squeaked as Derek grabbed her off the desk, pulled open a drawer, and handed her a pair thick leggings. She kissed him quickly and didn't bother taking off her ripped fishnets before yanking them on.

"Baby!" he called after her as she tore past him to the door, unlocking it and swinging it wide open.

"That's my webcam!" she shouted back at him over her shoulder as she ran towards the main offices, Derek hot on her heels.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, hurrying to catch up with her.

Derek ran right into her as she came to a halt at the end of the hallway, the bullpen spread out before them.

"Oh, no," she whispered, bringing her hands to her mouth.

There sat Reid, his computer still open, coffee dried on the keyboard. He was sitting in his chair, his hands covering his face. Penelope ran to him and shut the computer before putting her arms around him. He gave a high-pitched scream and jumped, but she didn't let him go.

"Boy wonder, I'm so sorry!"

"My eyes!" he cried. "I have an _eidetic memory_!"

"Please tell me you didn't see much," she said, trying not to freak out herself.

"Only long enough to know I'm never touching a surface in your office again!" he groaned, sounding purely terrified. "But congratulations."

Derek couldn't help but snort in laughter. "Sorry, kid," he said, not sounding sorry at all, as he walked over and ruffled Reid's hair; Reid jumped again.

"Derek!" Penelope said with a reprimanding tone. "At least mean it!"

Derek's eyebrows shot up, giving her a bemused expression. The seriousness of his woman's face made him keep his words in check. He sighed.

"Alright, Reid, I'm sorry. Really."

"I accept your apology," he muttered, his hands still covering his face after Penelope slowly pulled away.

"Glad no one else saw that," Derek said, reaching out and gently rubbing Penelope's arm.

She smiled at him. "Now _that_ would have been bad."

"Uh, guys…" Reid said slowly. "Hotch never left last night; he's probably still up in his office…"

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! Thank you!_


End file.
